


World Apart

by Anonymous



Category: Chilling Adventures of Sabrina (TV 2018)
Genre: F/M, Forced Relationship, Parent/Child Incest, Rape/Non-con Elements, Underage Sex
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-25
Updated: 2020-10-25
Packaged: 2021-03-08 20:47:41
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 275
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27082894
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/
Summary: It used to be that people couldn't stop reminding her that she was half-mortal. Perhaps it was supposed to be preparation.
Relationships: The Dark Lord | Satan/Sabrina Spellman
Comments: 13
Kudos: 68
Collections: Anonymous





	World Apart

**Author's Note:**

> ~~100~~ 275 words of interspecies incest.

It is easy to forget that her father is not human. Lucifer has so many vices and revels in them all, but it is the pleasures of the flesh that he adores. The pleasures of Sabrina's flesh in particular.

He loves to feast between her thighs, loves to have her ride him upon the throne he pretends to share, loves her mouth, her hands, her cunt, her ass – he'll sing praises to the beauty of her body he made to please himself. He makes her sing them too.

He ruts with her like an animal, like the man he pretends to be, and it's so easy to forget that underneath it all he is a being of celestial fire. Everything that occurs between them in his bed – or upon their throne or up against the palace walls or by the shore of the lake of fire he froze when she said she'd call him daddy when Hell went cold – is a joke on his part, a cheerful spitting in his Father's eye.

It's not that she is his daughter – however much he enjoys every reminder – but that she is half-human. He was one of the first things his Father made – "He said 'Let there be light' and I was," he tells her once – and she is partly descended from beings made from the dirt beneath his feet. He might as well cavort with livestock.

"Dust thou art," he laughs when she uses it to explain her sullen mood without touching the litany of other reasons, chucking her chin like a child while spreading her legs like a whore. "But what a beautiful form it takes!"


End file.
